


Fever Dream?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)This is a crack fic to end all crack fics for a friend who loves CM and Miraculous Ladybug XD





	Fever Dream?

“It’s nice to be back and not be in witness protection,” Emily laughed as the heat of the Parisian sun beat down on the tables at which they were sitting. The Eiffel Tower could be seen from their seats, the sun was out, they had ice cream in their hands and all of them were together again. After leaving the BAU to find herself again, she realized how much she missed them and took a week off from Interpol so the team could come visit her and they could stay in Paris for the week. “This is the best ice cream in Paris. I ate here all the time. More than what would be considered healthy.”

JJ snickered and leaned into her friend as they touch ice cream cones. “We miss you.”

Everyone agreed wholeheartedly, wondering whether or not she might ever return to them. Emily would never count it out, but she was in a good place right now and honestly wasn’t sure when or if it would happen. “I miss you all too. I’m not saying I’ll never come back, but right now…I don’t know.”

Spencer understood, though it hurt not having her around every day. “Let’s just focus on this week. I don’t want to think about work.”

“Same,” Rossi replied. “No work. Just ice cream. And this warm Parisian breeze, please.”

As if on cue, someone running down the street froze in place, with a whole host of people running past him, some stopping in place, others not, while screams resounded throughout the streets of Paris. 

“What the hell?” Morgan exclaimed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two figures - one in red and one in black. “What is going on here?”

****

“Cat Noir!? Do you know who this is?”

He playfully clawed at her, smiling coquettishly. “I think it might be Raphael Agard. He’s a budding photographer in the city, but he keeps getting passed over for his own private installations and big projects. He was aiming to shoot Adrien Agreste’s new line of jeans, but he was passed over for someone else.”

“How do you know all this?” Ladybug asked.

He’d said too much. Oops. “We don’t have time for this now. We need to stop him!”

From the streets below, they heard him speak. “I am Still Life! You will all be a part of my new installation!”

“Still Life?” Ladybug asked. “Seriously?”

“We have to get the people of Paris out of his line of sight.”

They had work to do; she could ask questions later. Right now, there was a group of people sitting at the ice cream shop. They needed to get down there quickly.

****

Immediately, the members of the BAU (and Interpol) drew their weapons. “Stop!” Rossi screamed. 

Before they knew it, the man turned toward them and took a picture, freezing Rossi where he stood. “What the hell is happening?” Hotch screamed.

“Move!”

The figures Morgan had seen moments before descended on them. “Who are you? What’s happening?”

“Sorry, Sir,” the girl said. She couldn’t have been more than a high-schooler. “I am Ladybug. This is Cat Noir.” 

The young boy crouched near them. “Pleased to meet you. But you all need to move.”

“We can’t leave Rossi!” Penelope insisted.

“We’ll save him, but you need to get out of here!” Ladybug screamed. 

“Ladybug, you take them out of here and I’ll distract him.”

“Got it, kitty cat!”

As the group of seven ran around the corner and down the street, Spencer demanded to know what was going on. Normally, he would believe what he could see with his own eyes, but right now…no comprehension whatsoever. “Our colleague just froze in place! Someone made him stop moving with a camera! What? Is? Happening?”

Ladybug did her best to explain the rash of villains that would overtake the city of Paris at any given moment. None of them could quite believe what they were hearing. Someone named Hawk Moth “akumatized” people with negative emotions and turned them into villains to get their “miraculouses.”

“Soooo, that’s how you have powers?” JJ asked.

“I have to be dreaming.” Penelope was stunned almost silent. That was an achievement. 

In the distance, Ladybug could hear that Cat Noir needed her help. “Yes, he needs them. If he puts enough of the miraculouses together, he can grant himself one wish no matter time or space or anything really.” She started walking backward, sheepishly grinning at the strangers who were probably more confused now than they were before. “So that’s what’s happening here. I need you all to stay out of the way so we can take care of this.”

And with that she was off.

Hotch, Morgan, Penelope, Spencer, JJ and Emily stared blankly at each other for what felt like forever. “I think I’m coming down with something,” Emily said, holding her temples.

“We can’t let those kids take this dude on by themselves, can we? They look like they’re in high school.” Morgan was thinking on autopilot. How were they even supposed to help?

Hotch led the way back down the street. “I have no idea what we’re going to do when we get there, but…we have to do something.” He could’ve sworn he was living in one of Jack’s bedtime stories.

“Cataclysm!”

“Lucky Charm!” 

The members of the BAU watched as the girl who identified herself as Ladybug found a red and black colored mallet fell into the girl’s hands. “I’m so confused,” Morgan said in disbelief. The cat kid made something explode but it did nothing to stop the man with the camera. “I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming. I have to be dreaming.”

****

As the mallet fell into Ladybug’s hands, she searched around in confusion, finally putting the pieces together when a makeup store came into her line of sight. “Mirrors! Cat Noir we need all the mirrors! Give me a distraction!”

He pounced away from the store where he met the BAU again. “I thought I said to stay put!” He cried.

“We’re helping,” Hotch said. “Tell us what to do.”

“Spread out and do whatever you can to get his attention. We need him looking all over the place. Ladybug needs to get to the store!” 

The team spread out screaming anything they could possibly think of to get whoever this was distracted enough to let the bug girl do her thing. With the mallet, she broke the glass and ran inside, grabbing a handful of small mirrors and throwing them to anyone in the vicinity. “Reflect the sun into the lens!” 

Everyone did as they were told, watching as the man clicked furiously to no avail. Running through the beams, Ladybug grabbed the camera and smashed it on the floor, letting out a purplish black butterfly. “No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.”

Around the BAU, everything returned to normal. The store’s glass pane looked brand new. The people around them unfroze. It was like nothing had happened. “I couldn’t make this up,” JJ said, looking around in disbelief. 

“You really couldn’t,” Ladybug giggled. “Thanks for you help. Oh, and your friend is okay.” She pointed toward Rossi who was looking at his limbs like they weren’t his own.

They all turned to see him and glanced back. The bug girl and cat boy were gone. Was that a real thought? A cat and bug superhero saved the city of Paris from a man with a camera? “You okay, Dave?” Hotch asked.

“Yea,” he said slowly. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Neither do we,” Spencer replied. “I think that was a fever dream. There’s no other explanation.”

Rossi shook it off, as he did most things, and smiled. “Wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen to me in Paris.”

“Really?” Garcia exclaimed.


End file.
